Sanitationaly Tidy, Volunteer Day
by Fairady
Summary: Balamb Garden has a long standing tradition of denial when it comes to celebrating the day of St. Valentine.


Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't make money. Best pay heed to the Square for that. 

Warning: None.

Notes: Bah, I side with Squall on this issue. Pointless interaction, I mostly just wanted to see Squall and Selphie wrestle a bit like siblings.

Sanitationaly Tidy, Volunteer Day   
by fairady

-

-

Something had to be done about the elevator. It wasn't enough that there was only _one_ small elevator for the entire school, it also had to be the slowest in the world. A fact that too many people took advantage of. Squall had been cornered by too many people wanting, "Just a word," while waiting for the damn thing.

Just like today.

"No," Squall resisted the urge to rub his aching head, it would be taken as a sign of weakness and then he'd never get any work done, "and that is final."

"Come on Squall!" Selphie pleaded, clasping both hands to her heart and giving him her best kicked puppy eyes. "It's just a party. You've never had a complaint about any of the celebrations I've planned yet, what's so different about this one?"

"Tradition," Squall hurried to cut off her protest before it'd even begun, "A tradition that I think is well founded, and have absolutely no intention of breaking. Ever."

"It's a celebration in honor of a legend!" Selphie had given up on pleading her case and instead scowled in a way that failed in all ways to be intimidating. "What kind of a message does that send to the world!? That Balamb Garden is too good to honor heroes from the past?"

"No, it'll say that Balamb Garden is not interested in giving it's students anymore reason to be hormonal and stupid than they already are," The students _and_ the faculty really didn't need any encouragement in that direction. Plus, Squall didn't think he could handle the inevitable talk he'd get from Dr. Kadowaki about the casualty rate if Selphie had her dance. "I mean it Selphie. There will be no Valentines Day dance."

"Sq-uall!" Selphie nearly threw herself onto him clutching his arms in an almost painful grip that lost the 'almost' very quickly. "We _need_ to have this dance! Please! Please, please, please!"

"No!" The conversation was over. Squall leaned back against a wall and used a knee to push Selphie back while trying to pry her off his arm. "Let go."

"It'll be great!" Selphie grunted at the knee jabbing in under her ribs, but refused to give up her grip. "Everyone will love it, and nothing will go wrong! We've got to have this dance!" Selphie gritted her teeth as Squall pushed a hand under her chin forcing her head back uncomfortably. "Right Zell!?"

"Huh?" Zell stopped at hearing his name, turning to see the grappling duo. "What are you doing?"

"You agree with me!" Selphie gave up her grip on Squall's arms to drop to the ground and knock him off his feet. "Right?"

"Agree with what?" Zell watched them both warily while taking a few cautious steps back.

"You do agree!" Squall opened his mouth and she pounced forward covering it before he could say anything. "Just say yes!"

"I, uh," Zell took two more steps back and checked to be sure the hall was clear for his planned escape. "Well- Hey, there's Gil on the floor!"

"Zell! Ow!" Selphie jumped back at the sharp pain in her hand and glared at Squall. "You bit me!"

Squall got back onto his feet and took his time to re-adjust his jacket while Selphie cradled her injured hand. By the time she'd gathered herself enough to take up her attack again the elevator _finally_ arrived. Moving quickly he grabbed the disembarking passenger and shoved them back into Selphie while stepping in and hitting the third floor button. "No dance, and that's final."

"No!" Selphie shoved the man off of her and leapt at the closing doors, punching the metal in frustration when she didn't make it. "That's so unfair!"

"Somehow, I'm just not feeling the love today," Irvine muttered picking his hat off the ground and turning around. "Was that Squall?"

"He's not going to let me have the dance," Selphie wailed. "Can you believe it? It's only Valentines Day, the most romantic day of the year, and he won't let me throw a dance for it! What am I going to do? I have to change his mind!"

"Whoa, calm down there," Irvine grinned as he draped one arm around Selphie. "You don't have to have a dance."

"What do you mean I don't-"

Irvine ignored Selphie's outburst and continued, "Besides, weren't you planning to test out your new speakers that day?"

"I- what?" Selphie looked up at the man suspiciously.

"Your speakers," Irvine grinned and began to steer them both towards the Quad. "You wanted to get the whole committee together to take out the decorations so you could dust them off."

"Oh, oh!" Selphie giggled. "I remember now! It's going to take us all day, because we need to hang them up to properly dust them."

"Exactly," The Quad was nearly empty and Irvine gestured towards the permanent stage, "and if the equipment works right the band'll be staying all night. Just to keep your people company."

Selphie spun around taking in each quarter of the Quad and nodded decisively, "And if anyone should wander by they can help out too! I'd better make sure I've got enough food to feed them all. I'm sure everyone will be starving, and they'll deserve something for helping me out."

Irvine grinned as Selphie began to excitedly plan out her "Sanitationaly Tidy, Volunteer Day." ST-V Day was sure to be a huge success with the students.

-

-


End file.
